


Air Thoughts

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Our thoughts aren't always as hidden as we hope they are.





	Air Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the prompt: "You are a mindreader but everyone’s thoughts appear as subtitles over their head."

Davinia’s parents and teachers assumed she wanted to learn to read from a very young age because she was interested in all of the books that filled her home. The speed that she picked up reading impressed them, and they strove to give her books that covered the vast variety of topics she expressed interest in. They did get a little concerned at some of the topics she asked questions about, so they postponed discussing them with Davinia until they felt she was old enough.

While understand their concerns (literally), it did frustrate Davinia. She wanted to know everything about everyone, and how else was she going to fully grasp the hidden gossip she saw over everyone’s heads if she couldn’t yet comprehend all of the ideas written there?


End file.
